Rammstein Rieders- Ollie and Paul Slash- Stolen Keys
by ramm-me
Summary: More Ollie and Paul slash RAMMSTEIN


Another **Ollie/Paul slash, Does contain explicit homosexual content so if it offends you, you're welcome to click the x in the corner. **This one starting off with Ollie's POV and then Paul's. I'll be working on Richard/Paul next. Enjoy!

***OLIVER POV***

"Oh fuck!"

I looked at Paul while he frantically rummaged in his pockets.

"My fucking keys! I've lost my fucking keys!"

"… You're stupid" I sighed, resting my forehead on my palm. "Ok, now listen… probably you've left them at the pub."

"I hope that… fuck, fuck, fuck!" he cried searching into his bag, but nothing: keys were not there.

"Tomorrow we'll get back there and ask for them, ok? For tonight you can stay at my place" I

offered, secretly trembling.

Maybe he would… have slept with me? In my bed?

Stop that, stupid. He's straight like fuck, you know that.

"Thank you man, you're a friend" he answered, suddenly hugging me.

Such things were certainly not uncommon between the two of us, but that time I felt slightly guilty.

Yeah, I stole his keys and I gave them to the pub owner (a friend of mine) in order to have Paul sleeping at my place…

Yes, I like to mess up things.

Yes, it would have been easier to ask him if he wanted to stay with me for one night.

Oh, please, don't look at me like that! Paul was none the wiser of what I've done. He was too busy on drinking.

We got in my car, and I drove to my house.

When we got in, the warmth of the stove greeted us. "Oh, outside is cold as hell!" I sighed relieved, brushing my hands to warm them.

He cocked his eyebrow and looked at me. "But hell's not cold."

"It actually is, never heard about Dante's inferno? There's a part of it which is totally frozen."

"I never paid attention at school, you know that. Anyway… bed's mine!" he cried laughing, running towards my room.

"No way!"

I chased him, and when he threw himself upon my bed I did the same, landing upon him: we started to wrestle each other.

In the end I won (thanks fuck, I'm taller and stronger, even though that little fucker is agile as fuck) and I pinned him down on the mattress.

"Time out?" he called, still giggling and panting, and I nodded, collapsing next to him.

"We can stay both on the bed. Is big enough" I offered, panting.

"Thank you, I don't want to sleep on your couch, or tomorrow I'd have my neck stiff" he giggled.

We shared our bunks many times, so I hoped this time would have been no different. Even though… just the thought of his warm skin, of his body so close to mine, was enough to make my body react.

I loved Paul, since the first time I saw him.

I remember our first meeting like it was yesterday, it was also the first time he challenged me to play faster than him with his guitar… I nearly lost, for I gazed him almost the whole time.

He masturbated musically that guitar, believe me.

His tiny hand was running like a little spider up and down, and the concentrated gaze in his beautiful blue eyes… oh, stop that Riedel, it's not like he's gonna reciprocate your feelings.

I rose on my feet, and I started to undress, rummaging into the wardrobe for clean pajama shirts for me and Paul, even though would have been too big for him. I tried to not think to the rustle of his discarded clothes.

When I turned around I nearly choked. He was wearing just his pants and… oh fuck, that was sexy, and I silently cursed when my cock gave a traitorous twitch.

He intercepted my gaze and grinned. "Like what you see?" he asked, coming nearer and looking me with one of his devious smiles.

I gulped.

He bite his lower lip, still smiling, and he took the two shirts throwing them away, and pulling me against the wall. "Don't restrain, Oliver. Kiss me. I know it's what you want."

I had no time to obey, he leaned and brushed his lips on mine: then he kissed me again, sweetly poking my lips with his tongue and sneaking it between them.

God, that kiss, I'll never forget it, even if I live 100 years.

It was long and passionate, our tongues were wrestling and caressing, he tasted like cigarettes and jack& cola and something else… I guess it was his own taste, Paul's taste. It was fucking good…

He started to kiss slowly my neck, biting lightly the skin and caressing slowly my chest: I was already panting.

"I have still to begin, save your breath" he chuckled, dragging me to the bed and climbing upon me, and I moaned when he grinded his groin on mine: at least I was not the only one shamefully hard.

"Oh, you look sensible… so little is enough to make you moan?" with a vicious grin he pinched hard my right nipple, and I could not help but moan again. "Mmh, I like how you moan… you sound almost better than my guitar, I should play you for hours."

I was completely submitted. I could not think, I felt like a doll in his hands, so I weakly tried to stop him.

"Don't worry" he whispered, kissing me. "I won't harm you, I promise. I could not hurt you, ever" murmured, kissing me again. His tone was so sweet, and caring.

I felt my face going on fire again.

"You're so cute when you blush" purred that little fucker, but before I could answer he bit me on the neck, making me gasp. His musky scent was filling my nostrils, it was intoxicating: his skin smelled of smoke and sweat, and the scent was stunning and itching.

"Oh, what a fine instrument. You don't sound almost good as my guitar, you sound even better… good thing people has no taste in music and would not listen to your playing, I can keep you all for myself." He smiled and kissed me again, and his hands started to travel down my chest, tickling slightly: then he started to caress the bulge in my pants, making me gasp again.

He chuckled lightly at my reaction. "Such a fine instrument" he repeated, lowering the waistband of my pants and throwing them on the floor.

Fuck, I was naked now, and he was looking me with a shamefully lustful gaze.

***PAUL POV***

Really, he was so cute when he blushed: when I carefully touched him, his face got on fire. "P- Paul, f- fuck…" he muttered, and I immediately stopped, afraid that this may have been too much for him. He's not shameless like me about sex, you know, and I care very much for him.

"You want me to stop?" I asked.

He just rolled over me, pinning me down and kissing me furiously, blushing even more: what he was going to do? He was acting like he had gathered all his courage and had to do the great jump before he could have a second think about it.

When he lowered my pants and threw them away, he took a deep breath and started to touch my swollen cock awkwardly, like he did not know what to do exactly.

"Don't worry, does not bite" I smiled, trying to reassure him. "First time with a man?"

I thought he was going to burn for spontaneous combustion.

"Y- yeah…"

"Don't worry. There's a first time for everything, let me show you" I replied, kissing him on the forehead and leaning him on the mattress.

I started to caress, kiss and lick his chest while I took his cock in my hand, wanking it firmly. He gasped hard, arching under my touch.

"You like this?" I whispered, rolling his balls in my hand.

"Y- yes… d- don't stop…" he panted, and he gave a choked cry when I took him in my mouth. "Oh god, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, Paul…" his eyes were screwed shut, and he was thrusting, fucking fiercely my mouth.

Surely I was not going to let him come now, but I wanted to give him a little gift (and to show him what he was going to learn with me), so I pinned his hips down, relaxed the muscles to fight gag reflex and I deeptroathed him, his dark pubic hair tickling my nose.

His scent was damn good, so strong and enveloping, musky and really manly: I would gladly have drowned myself into it.

He cried and bucked, but I kept him down, then I left him with a wide grin: he was panting and shivering.

"Y- you are cruel…" stuttered, but I shut him up with a kiss.

"It's your turn now. It's not that bad, believe me, it's worth it" I smiled, and laid next to him, waiting for his next move.

Again, he blushed furiously, but he rolled over me and started to reply all my moves.

He was good, a bit clumsy maybe, but none is born learned, right? And he looked willing to learn. So I just enjoyed his blowjob, making sure that he understood I was fucking liking it.

"Stop… stop" I panted, caressing his beard, and kissed him slowly.

"I- I'm sorry, I'm not good at it, it's my first time and-"

"Ssh baby, you were great. Now… we've got two choices. Choice number one, we just blow each other until we cum." He swallowed. "Number two… we fuck. Only if you're comfortable with it, of course… I don't force you or anything." Useless to say that I hoped for a good fuck, I guess: Oliver was my most recurring wet dream, after all.

Ollie clung to me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. "I… I want to try… but I don't know what to do" he whispered.

"It's ok, baby. Trust me, I promise you'll like it. I swear." I gave him a quick kiss, and then I went to search for my trousers. I rummaged in the pockets, and I took out a little tube: Ollie was looking me the whole time.

"What's that?"

"Lube. Makes all smoother, far less resistance and far less pain. Now lay down and enjoy… it may be a little pesky in the beginning, but it is totally worth it." Ollie did as I said, opening his legs: he was embarrassed, I could see it. He watched me while I coated my fingers with lube, and his eyes went wide with fear when I started to poke his opening.

"W- will it hurt?"

"Yes, especially if it is your first time… but then pain will be gone. Relax…" cautiously I inserted the first finger, and he arched, lolling his head back. "It's ok?"

He nodded, so I started to move it slowly, searching for his sweet spot. Damn my short fingers! At least I managed to poke it, and he gasped for the sudden pleasure.

"W- what the hell…" he stuttered, and I smiled.

"It's your prostate. You didn't think, uh?" I poked it again and again he gasped.

I added the second finger, stretching him slowly and carefully, while stroking my cock and sucking his, which was swollen and leaking pre cum. His moans were going higher, so I added a third finger and continued, until I thought he was ready.

I coated my dick with lube and settled between his legs. "Relax, this is gonna hurt…" I whispered before penetrating him.

I went slowly, but I knew his pain was great for he screamed like I was killing him. I remembered my first time, it has been like to be torn in two… in the end I was in, and I kissed away the tears from his eyes. "It's alight?"

"I- it hurts…" he panted, and I felt his muscles tightening me in a death grip: I needed all my self-control to not come on the spot, he was so damn hot ant tight…

Then I felt him relax and I started to move, first slowly then harder and faster, blinded by the heat of his clenched body and drowning into his screams of pleasure. I changed slightly the angle to thrust hard into his sweet spot, and his screams went even higher, I sneaked one hand between our bodies and started to wank him in time with my thrusts.

"P- Paul… I'm… so close… I- aah, ah!" he screamed higher than ever when he came, hot cum splashing on my belly and on my hand: two or three thrusts and I came too, hard as I never did.

I collapsed onto him, panting hard, my cock twitching feebly inside him.

When I regained breath, I rolled aside him, and he clung again to me: we stayed silent for long minutes, then he spoke.

"I… I liked that, it hurt but it was awesome" he said, blushing again.

"Yeah, it was awesome. I love you too" I replied simply, and I grinned watching his eyes go wide with shock. "You thought I did not noticed? C'mon, it was plain like daylight." I kissed his forehead. "I guess that next time you will not have to steal my keys to make me sleep with you…"

"How did you- ?" he started, surprised.

"I went drunk so much times that now I can act perfectly like that, but I thought you knew me better. When the fuck five beers and five rum& cola was enough to make me drunk?" I laughed, and after a few seconds he laughed with me.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I would have known" he smiled, and I kissed him on the forehead, hugging him tightly.

"I love you" I whispered again

"I love you too" he answered half asleep before giving in to the sleep: I closed my eyes, and I let my mind wander until I drowned in the warmth of Ollie's body.


End file.
